


She Could Be A Goddess Of The Night Sky

by pumpkinspicecandle



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: F/F, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, no beta we die like men, renison, slightly sapphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:47:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29066064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkinspicecandle/pseuds/pumpkinspicecandle
Summary: Allison admiring Renee, sapphic yearning to the max, it's pretty short.
Relationships: Allison Reynolds/Renee Walker (All For The Game)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	She Could Be A Goddess Of The Night Sky

**Author's Note:**

> tw: brief mention of nudity
> 
> Happy Reading!

She was poetry. She was the milky moonlight that was pouring over her bare skin. It only accentuated the scars there. Her whole being seemed to glow with starlight. And Allison could hold this ethereal being, could caress her moon kissed face. Allison’s breath nearly caught at Renee's silent beauty, sometimes it was too much to bear. She brushed Renee's hair off of her forehead. At these late and early hours where reality seemed to warp like honey when time went by as slowly and sweetly as dripping ambrosia, Renee could be a goddess of the night sky. She smelled sweet, like an ice cream from Allison's childhood that she’d never tasted again until Renee.

Renee shifted, turning onto her side and moving closer to Allison's warmth. Allison wrapped her arms around Renee who immediately burrowed closer and Allison breathed in that sweet scent that she had missed for so long. 


End file.
